


Blood in Your Hair

by aw_gender_no



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mission Fic, My First AO3 Post, No Beta, the author rejects MCU Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_gender_no/pseuds/aw_gender_no
Summary: Clint Barton had blond hair. Natasha loved running her fingers through it, she loved the way it looked in the sun. Even lighter and filled with bright burning fire.Natasha had red hair, red like the blood she spilled. It’s a reminder of the things she’s done. A stain she can’t wash away.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Blood in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Clint/Nat ship in this story. But I guess you could read it that way if you want.

Natasha stood from the cold concrete of the warehouse floor, walking over to where Clint was crouching over one of the dead bodies.  
  
“Did you get it?”  
  
“Yeah.”

It had taken them two months. They had to wheedle the information out of the head of an underground weapons manufacturing company, convincing him to bring them in to his inner circle with a neat trick from Nat involving an empty mascara tube and a lot a fake tears.

Natasha slid her gun into the holster at her thigh, looking at her partner. He looked fine. He sat lightly back on his heels, grinning at her. She let a slight smile pull at her lips before turning away. And something caught her eye.

He had blood in his hair. Natasha suddenly wanted to gag. It plastered the strands to his forehead, covering his natural color and staining it a livid shade of red. She turned back and crouched in front of him, grazing her fingers through it. Her hands shook.

“Nat, are you alright?” He reached up to grab her wrist. She shook her head. Clint’s hair wasn’t supposed to be red. It was supposed to be as bright as the sun, pure and lit up like a bonfire. Natasha’s hair was red. It was red like the blood on her hands. It was as red as her mistakes. Natasha’s hair was supposed to be red, clint’s was not.  
  


She pulled him to his feet. Picking up his abandoned bow and handing it to him. He took it without thinking.

“Nat-“

“We need to go back to the safehouse.” There was water at the safehouse and soap and Natasha wasn’t going to wait until they were back at SHIELD headquarters to wash the red from his hair.

Clint reached for her shoulder, spinning her to face him.

“Natasha, are you hurt? What’s wrong?” There was an edge of panic in his tone.  
  
“I need to wash your hair Clint.”  
He looked at her for a moment, his expression unreadable.  
  
“Why do you need to wash my hair?”  
  
“Because your hair can’t be red...You can’t be red.”

He looked at her for a moment before he reached for her hand, bringing it to his chest.  
  
“I can be whatever you need me to be Tasha.”

  
They took the back alleys to the safehouse. Hiding in the dark between them.  
  
The safehouse was in an abandoned hotel. They took the elevator up to floor three and let themselves in to room 317. Natasha took Clint’s hand, pulling him over to the sink. She rummaged through the cabinets. She found one and a half bottles of ten year old shampoo and a towel.  
  
“Take off your shirt.”  
  


“Hey Nat?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know I love you right?”  
  
“Of course I do, now take of your shirt.”  
  
He did.  
  
She draped the towel over the back of his neck and turned on the faucet. Letting it run over her fingers until it was warm enough.  
She gently pulled at his hair until he took the small hearing aids from his ears and ducked his head into the sink.  
  
Natasha used both of the bottles of shampoo before the was satisfied. Running it through his hair long after the red had given way to blond and her fingers were wrinkling in the water. She watched the stain of it wash down the drain even when there was no traces of red left.  
  
She turned off the water when she was finished, using the towel over Clint’s shoulders to dry his hair. She pulled him down to place a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re my best friend in the world Natasha. I would do anything for you.”  
  
And she knew that he would. And as they were both lying on the tiny SHIELD issued cot, with his head resting against her and her arm thrown over his shoulders she realized that maybe she wasn’t so red after all. Maybe if she kept washing it away from him. A little of hers could be washed away too.  
  
“Goodnight Tasha.”  
  
“Goodnight Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, so I found this tip where you write in comic sans and it makes you write more (I know ew, comic sans) but it really worked! I used it for this and even if this sucks I still wrote it in record time. Seriously, try it.


End file.
